1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor integrated structure suitable for physical quantity measurements relating to intake air in an internal combustion engine, and an internal combustion engine control device that uses the sensor integrated structure.
2. Background Art
A heating resistor type mass air flow measurement device is known as a flow measuring technique for internal combustion engines (see JP Patent No. 3523022). The heating resistor type mass air flow measurement device utilizes the correlation of the quantity of heat taken from a heating resistor with inflow discharge. The heating resistor type mass air flow measurement device is capable of directly measuring mass flow required to control combustion in an engine and is thus widely used as a flowmeter for air-fuel ratio control particularly in an automobile.
In connection with a sensor including a flow measurement device, a pressure sensing device, a humidity sensing device, and the like for internal combustion engines which are integrated together, the sensor being capable of measuring a plurality of physical quantities, JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-304232A discloses, as a well-known technique, an example in which an air flow sensor, a humidity sensor, and a pressure sensor are integrated together.